Captain Richard Ravagèr III
CAPTAIN RAVAGER, HES A HERO! GONNA REDUCE THE AMOUNT OF SYNTHS DOWN TO ZERO!﻿ - The Captain Mrs. Mr. Sir Knight Lord Lady Fairy Prince Kentucky-Fried Flying Rocketing Ravishing Beastmaster Monk Super Silver One-Punch President Mayor Doctor Chef Parkour Master Champion Coach Professor General Honorary Lieutenant Bachelor Barbarian Pirate Ex-Husband and Former Father Captain Richard Adolf "Dick" "Raptor" Ravager The Third Stiltskin is the man of many titles and main protagonist of Team Four Star's Fallout 4 playthrough. Biography Very little is known about the Captain's early life. He was born presumably in the early 20th century. In College he met his ghoul wife Nora and introduced her to his parents. He then fought in many wars, the most notable of which was the Cereal Wars where he fought under General Mills and alongside Captain Horatio Crunch and together the two slayed many Soggies. During the war, Horatio was murdered by Kellog at the battle of Grapenut peak. the Captain was not able to aveng ehis friend until years later. After the war the Captain married Nora and had a son named Shaun.In 1955 the cold war with China escalated. Teh Captain and his family were taken to vault 111 where they were tricked into being cryogenically frozen. Sometime later the Captain and his family were revived and he witnessed Kellog murder his wife and take his son. He awoke years later, vowing to find Shaun. The Captain adopted a dog which he later named Horatio in honor of his fallen friend, and whom he gave "wedding goggles", marrying the dog after proclaiming that in the wasteland there was no law. He then met the Minutemen and led them to his old home at Sanctuary. In Diamond City, he met Piper who became somewhat of a morality pet to him. He then rescued the Synth Private Eye Nick Valentine.The Captain tracke down and killed Kellog, learning his son was taken to the Institute. The Captain found and took the costume of the Comic Superhero the Silver Shroud and for a time acted out as the Hero, eventually he relinquished control of it to Piper. Since Piper was largely altruistic and had a strong sens eof right. the costume granted her the power to teleport,phase through walls, and survive Th Captain's bullets. The Captain met another Captain named Ironside, a robot and his crew which were stranded on a ship trapped on a building. They helped the robots escape only for them to crash into another building and be stuck there. Eventually the Captain tracked down the Institute and found that it was being run by Shaun.After calmly listening to him, the Captain then proceeded to murder him. The beginning of the end came when the Captain visited Vault 81 and made a deal with a girl named Erin to find he rpet cat in exchange for a kickball. When the captain suceeded but did not receive the Kickball he proceeded to massacre nearly everyone in Vault 81, starting with the cat. Piper turne dagainst him for this and the Captain grew to fear the Shroud, even running away while screaming at the site of her. Fearing the Shroud's wrath. The Captain replaced her with a girl named Cait,His third wife(after Nora and Piper). He then joined the brotherhood and helped them massacre both the Railroad and the Institute(thoguh the Captain did so just because he had became a cannibal and wanted to eat his own son). Eventually he turned on the Brotherhood after murdering his friend Paladin Danse. He wa sunable to defeat the giant robot Liberty Prime and fled. He reluctantyl went and met Piper at the gas station he had met Horatio. She had set up a tuurret but the Captain walked in and found Piper sleeping in her bed, without her gun. Unarmed, she decided then that the two of them would talk things out. An epilogue to the series reveals that the Captain brought peace to the Wasteland. He then set out to create a son which would be a clone of him. In 1959 he succeeded(this date may only be relative to the Captain as he was frozen in 1955 but continued going by that year as if he was never frozen). The Captain then gave his infant son along with Horatio's wedding Goggles to Ironside, who took off from the earth in his ship which crashed on another world(possibly another universe)leaving only one survivor, the Captain's son: Dumplestiltskin In Gaiden, ''The Captain goeson further adventures. It is shown he is not on good terms with Piper as she shoots at him on sight, and the Captain likewise at first flees from her on sight. The Captain discovers an immortal who gives him a serum he must keep taking that would give him eternal life. This allows the Captain to continue his research for years to come. The Captain later on finds a Chinese General living in a remaining Submarine and after helping him proceeds to battle the brotherhood. While Liberty Prime is too much for him, he is saved when the Chinese General saves his life by firing nukes on Liberty Prime, who goes down in flames. In ''Automatron, ''The Captain emerges from his attempts to clone his son and finds that a Supervillian named the Mechanist is using robots to attack the Commonwealth. The Mechanist's sympathy for robots and the Captain's own view of them, made the Mechanist the perfect nemesis for the Captain. In ''Far Harbor, The Captain is living in Sanctuary where he has a Raider and a Deathclaw fight for his own amusement with the winne rgetting to become a citizen of Sanctuary. the Deathclaw kills the Raider but escapes on its own, forcing the Captain's allies to fight it until the Cpatain himself finishes it off. Seeing the Nick was the only one who did not fight, The Captain decides to spend time with Nick and both accept a missing girl case, which takes their investigation to Far Harbor where they celebrate new years 1956. They find the girl believes she is a synth and meet Nick's brother. However. During this time the Captain finds a vault filled with robots with human brains. He solves a murder there and has sex with one of the robots only to then kill everyone inside. The Captain then has to tediously enter the mind of Nick's brother to find memories. One of which reveals a way to shut off the fans protecting Far Harbor. The Captain deactivates them and dooms Far Harbor to attacks from sea creatures. In Nuka World, ''the Captain goes on vacation to the titular theme park. He defeats the ruler of the raiders and takes control of the group. The group had many seperate factions. The Captain works to free each part of the park and offers most of it to either the Disciples or the Pack. In the Safari portion of the park, The Captain meets Cido, a man raised by apes in th epark which is overrun by Gatorclaws. He helps deal with them and when Cido asks if this means there are no more monsters. The Captain injure shim, puts a hand on his shoulder, flashes a creepy smile, and says "There are always more monsters".The operators rebel as the Captain did not give them any territory and the Captain kills them with the help of the other groups. After this the Captain finally decides to retire and goe sto ride all the rides., only to find only one actually works, resulting in him going on a rampage yet again. Personality The Captain is a dick who hates synths and will destroy them all and anyone in his way. He has said once that "He was never a fan of murder." Ironically The Captain has murdered dozens of people on his journey the minute they provoke him or he just doesn't like them. He is allied with Captain Ironside who he entrusted to get his true son to safety. Family 'Dumplestiltskin:' The Captain's true son/clone/successor confirmed in the Fallout 4 finale who continues on his father's legacy. '''Ebritetas:' Dick's Daughter-in-law. Moon Presence: Grandson since he is the child of Dumple and Ebritetas. Dumpae: Dick's descendant through Dumplestiltskin. Cait: The Captain's current wife. Nora: The Captain's former wife, deceased. Shaun/Father: The Captain's first son with Nora, eaten by The Captain himself becoming Grand Father. Captain Richard Ravager Sr./The First: Richard's grandfather. Captain Richard Ravager Jr./The Second: Richard's Father. Grandmother: Richard's Grandma. Mother: Richard's mother. Power While Richard is a regular human, he is so strong he might as well be a super human. With his fists he can bust the skulls of people and animals. Using his Raptor Claw and getting a critical hit he was able to uppercut a Gatorclaw flying into the Stratosphere. Category:Fallout 4 Category:Dumple Family Category:Humans Category:Dicks Category:Heroes